Lovin You Ain't Easy
by MooseandCam
Summary: AU .Austin's a detective assigned to the Alexander case. Falling in love with the Mob boss's sister wasn't the plan. In the Mafia there's one golden rule "Take care of business no Matter what it takes." And Moose does just that . Camille & Moose xxx Austin & Ally.
1. Chapter 1

A;n Guess who's back?

Well I've decided to write a cross over, I'm as surprised as you are.

Blame Alyson Stoner and Adam Sevani.

And Ross Lynch and Laura Marano.(In this story Ally Dawson is Ally Alexander.)

All these events are just fictional of course, complete figments of my imagination.

I imagined Galewood to be just outside of New York City, if there is a Galewood located in such regions its completely coincidental.

WARNING;If you aren't comfortable about reading about Violence,Sex,Drugs,Crime and most importantly the mafia then this isn't a story for you!

Parings; Austin&Ally,Moose&Camille.

I don't own Step Up or Austin&Ally..

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

Austin Monica Moon .

Right front and center of his desk.

Why couldn't they just put detective Moon?

Why on gods earth would they have to put his middle name too?

Maybe it was because his brother was the GWPD Cheif, captain or whatever basically the leader of the Gale Wood police department.

Ah, yes Riker Anthony Moon, not only his new boss but his older brother .

Anyways, he was just happy to finally be a detective at twenty five years old and he accomplished the impossible he finally became a detective.

Took a few years but He finally made it.

Galewood wasn't that bad anyway it was small town located just outside of New York City, at the time it seemed like a perfect job .

"Welcome little brother I hope you like your name tag." Riker said smiling as he gave him a hug.

"Yeah it something alright." Austin chuckled.

"Have you met your partner yet?" Riker said sitting on the edge of his brothers desk .

"No I haven't."

"Wade get your Coppertop over here!" Riker said to a tall lanky red head.

"Yes sir?"

"Wade this is Austin my kid brother, kid brother this is Dez Wade one of the departments finest.."

The two shook hands .

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Dez said reading his full name tag raising an eyebrow.

"Same here man ."

"Well I'll leave you two laddies to get to know one another." Riker said sarcastically leaving the two new partners alone.

"Haha very funny.." Austin said rolling his eyes.

"Don't sass me Moon I sign your paycheck!" Riker said from his office even when he wasn't near him he knew when Austin sassed him.

Austin smirked and turned to Dez.

"Try dealing with that for twenty five years." Austin said smiling shaking his head.

"Try dealing with him for eight hours a day every day for the last three years." Dez said laughing.

Austin could tell it was a start to a beautiful Friendship.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

The Alaxander Family.

One of the biggest mafia families out there.

The first Mafia in Gale Wood .

The second was the Gage family.

No bad blood though .

Of course their was other ittalian families, but that's a story for another day.

The Alaxander family was more than a mob it was a family most importantly.

Needless to say it was a family in crisis.

The boss was dying... From cancer .

Robert Alexander the second had three children.

The oldest twenty one Robert Alaxander the third his mom called him moose and the name just stuck, he was humble but crazy when he needed to be he looked exactly like his dad same black curly hair and goofy personality.

Alyson Alaxander, his only little girl the incent sweet Ally .

Ally was only seventeen but looked exactly like her mother smart an talented too she had a voice of an angel, she had hopes of being a singer one day.

The baby of the family Mike John Alaxander, he looked like his father and mother he could be a con artist if he really wanted too be only fifteen year old but he had patential to be the boss one day.

All of the Alexander children where in the hospital a few days before he died.

Ally had tears in her eyes as she held her fathers hand and Moose held his girlfriend Camille as she cried and Mike was silent and didn't cry as he held their mother Penny Alaxander.

There was other family friend's or mobsters in other words, had came earlier that day to pay their respects.

Ronnie Ramon,George Lazlo,Vince Mancuso and Albert Devito the most notorious mobsters out there all cried like they were losing a brother, which in a way they were.

"I want to talk to Bambino for a moment alone." Robert said squeezing Ally's hand.

"Of course daddy we understand." Ally said squeezing his hand back giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Cam make sure mom and the kids get home okay." Moose whispered into her hair.

Camille nodded her head weakly and hugged her boyfriend.

That was the best thing about their relationship even in the weakest of moments they were still as strong as ever.

As Mike and the rest of the family said bye too their dad, Moose had an uneassy feeling about what his father was about to tell him.

Moose watched one by one as his family and Girlfriend said goodbye.

They all promised they'd be back tomorrow, but the way his father looked Moose wasn't sure their would even be a tomorrow.

Once his family was out the room Moose scooted his chair up and looked at his father.

"Moose, Your my oldest and most wise son I could ever ask for. You, Ally and Mikie are my pride and joy."

Moose noded tears in his eyes, everything just felt numb and he could swear he could taste blood.

"First and full most you look out for your brother and sister, make sure they are always watched over and cared for..especially Ally she's the only girl and she worries me she's just so beautiful... as for Mikie make sure he stays out of trouble and most of all teach him everything I taught you...Make sure your mother is taken care of too shes a feisty one.

"I will dad.. I'll do whatever you want." Moose said unknowingly those words are the words that he would regret the rest of life.

"Bambino, I obviously don't have that much time left... Somebody's has to take over the family business. I know it's alot to take in being the boss, but you can do it, I took over from grandpa who took over when his dad passed. Thats two generations who have made a name for the Alexander's and with you it'd the the third.. I've told the guys everything it's all set up as soon as I die you become the Boss.. Its all set up... And knowing you I can tell the Alaxander name has a bright future."

"Okay dad, I'll be boss but I'll never be as good as you."Moose said shaking his head looking at his dad's weak figure.

"Moose.. You'll be an even better boss than I could ever be."

Moose started to cry and his father hugged him the best he could from his hospital bed.

Just as Moose was leaving the hospital room his dad spoke up.

"And Moose?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to take care of business no matter what it takes."

Those where the last words his dad would ever tell him.

Robert Alexander the second died that very night.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

A/n; Yeah Austin is a detective and of course Dez is his partner! :3

Riker is his caption/boss/brother.

The same day Austin becomes a detective, Moose becomes a Mob Boss!

Who else Cried when Moose/Ally/Mikes dad died?

Next chap should be up soon.

Who's ready for Mafia and Austin&Ally Action?


	2. Kill Of The Night

A/n; Chapter two! ❤

Just a reminder I don't own Step Up or Austin&Ally.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

~ ~ One Year Later~ ~

Time changes people.

You see time has no mercy, it keeps going and going no matter what, rather your mad upset or grieving, time moves on even when you can't .

To think just a year ago she attended her fathers funeral, she'd seen so many faces, some she's known her whole life and other's she didn't know at all.

All surrounding her father's casket weeping with her family.

He looked so peaceful laying in that coffin he almost looked like he was sleeping.

The whole thing seemed to be like a nightmare it all came like a rush first they learned he was sick than the next thing she knew he was dead.

Ally layed in her bed staring at the ceiling .

In afew weeks she'd be starting her Senior year, it was a scary but exciting feeling too know after that she'd be starting college next fall.

To her, her life seemed to be on track .

According to her mother it wasn't, according to her mother she had everything and anything except a boy friend.

Was she crazy?

No guy in the right state of mind would talk to her, all her uncle's and family friends were in the mob, not to mention her brother was the Boss.. If a guy would even try to get with her or even take an interest in her he'd get whacked.

Her brother's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"You're still up?" Moose asked entering her room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Moose had sad eyes and an even weaker smile nowadays, After his father passed and he took over as boss he just wasn't himself anymore... Camille had gotten tierd of constantly worrying and the lieing and cheating, one day she had gave him an ultimatum, her or the mob of course he chose the mob.

For a split second he really wanted too say her but even if he wanted too he couldn't, the mafia was his destiny it was in his blood.

Ally was willing to bet that he'd give anything to get Camille back though.

Ally sat up and turned on her lamp.

"I'm just not sleepy."

"Me either." Moose said running a hand trew his black curly hair.

"What's going on?" Mike said leaning in Ally's bedroom door frame holding a glass of water.

Mike might of been the youngest child but he was an inch shorter than Moose and still towered over Ally,

Well to be honest everyone towered over Ally.

Mike was good looking he had a bad temper but regardless he was Moose and Ally's baby brother.

"Nothing.. What are you doing home so late anyways?... Trying to give Ma a heart attack?" Moose said his older brother mode kicking in immediately.

"Moose relax, he was with Deborah.. and Ma gave him permission."Ally said raising an eyebrow at her older brother.

"Ohh.. man?" Moose said wiggling his eyebrows.

Mike's cheeks burned a light shade of strawberry and shook his head.

"Moose leave him alone ... Your embarrassing him."Ally said trowing a soft pillow at her brothers head.

Moose smiled and it was a true genuine smile, you didn't see those offten not since Camille left him.

"Whatever, what are you guys still doing up..?" Mike said yawning.

"We cant sleep Einstein." Moose said giving him a doopey look sticking his tounge out.

"Yeah and I was just kickin Moose out my room because he's annoying."Ally said teasing Moose.

"What me annoying neverrrrr." Moose said laying on his sister fake snoring rather loudly.

Ally started laughing, this was the side not everyone seen of her brother not the big scary mob boss but the family man he really was, it was nice to see him like this she'd wish he'd be happy more often like how it used to be.

"Mikie I think we need to teach Ally here a lesson." Moose said looking at his younger brother.

Mike knew exactly what that meant, and Ally almost shrieked, before she could even blink both her brothers where tickling her.

"Nooo stooop!" Ally whined in between laughing.

"Take it back woman!" Moose said tickling the bottom of her feet her weakness.

"Fine, fine I take it back your not annoying!"Ally said breathlessly, her tummy hurted from laughing so hard.

Once Mike and Moose stopped laughing, their mother Penny Alexander was in the door way.

"Moose, Lenny wants to speak with you he says its important." Penny said handing him the phone.

Mike and Ally exchanged a look .

You, see in the mob has very organized way of doing things, you just don't call the boss at home you call him off a burner phone, a cheap easy to despose of type phone ,that way nothing is traced and for Lenny to call the house phone meant that whatever happened was serious .

Moose got off Ally's bed and grabed the phone from his mother.

"Lenny what the hell I'm with my family for Christ sakes." Moose said as he stood in Ally's door way holding the phone close to his ear.

Moose listened carefully and than said "Geez, relax I'll be there in less than five minutes, don't do anything else."

Moose turned to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, than he turned to his brother and sister.

"Try to go to sleep I'll be back for breakfast."

"Moose please be careful." Ally and Penny said at the same time.

"Always." Moose said and than he was gone as quick as he came.

Ally stood up half the night worrying about Moose.

A thought came across her mind will she ever stop worrying about her brother?

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

Murder.

Murder of a local Gale Wood police officer .

This was one case that Riker knew wouldn't be easy to solve, so who better to put on the case than Wade and his little brother.

As Dez and Austin walked into his office Riker could tell he was making the right decision.

"You wanted to see us?" Austin said Sitting on the chair next to Dez.

"Yes, we'll you see I'm putting you guys on a rather unusual case."

"How unusual?" Dez asked crossing his legs.

"It involves the Mafia."

"W-what?" Austin said flabbergasted.

Austin wasn't stupid, he'd heard of the notorious Alexander family, The Murders, Drugs, and everything else.

Thankfully, his whole first year he'd hadn't ran into the Mafia at all.

Dez and him got really close though in that first year.

Austin learned that he had a wife named Trish who was expecting their first child, Dez learned that Austin had an interest in music but decided to follow a career in law enforcement instead.

"Look, officer Carrie Fisher was murdered last night.. It was a clean job and a gun was discovered at the crime scene.. We have without a reasonable doubt, that Officer Fisher, might have been involved in the mob, might have seen or said the wrong thing... She was a very respected officer, who was loved and will be missed dearly... we owe it to her family to find out what happened.

"Alright, we'll go investigate the crime scene and see if any one witnessed anything." Dez said grabbing the case folder.

With that Austin and Dez headed across GaleWood, who knew that it would change their lives forever.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxx***

Cold blooded Murder.

Thats what the GaleWood newspaper decided to call it,but hey, what did they know not evey one is as perfect as it seemed.

Moose sat at his desk pondering, why was Lenny so stupid?

Killing a cop?

Even worse a cop who was a lady?

What a way to get unwanted attention.

"Boss, Lenny's Here.." Paulie said cracking his knucles.

Paulie Demarco, he was a secret weapon small but deadly, he was one of the guys who worked for his father.

Moose liked him so much he decided to keep him around he was an excellent security guard.

"Let, em in Paulie."

"Told, ya he'd let me in." Lenny said walking passed Paulie.

Paulie scowled "I swear, just say something stupid and I'll burry you!"

"That's enough..thanks Paulie I'll call you if I need you." Moose chuckled shaking his head.

Paulie nodded and shut the door quietly.

Moose than took a good look at Lenny, his eyes were bloodshot and the poor bastard looked petrified.. His sins from the previous night gnawing at him.

"Bo- Moose I know, I probably caused a shitstorm, but I'm asking you to have my back on this one,

That bitch deserved what she got." Lenny said disgust written all over his face.

"I know, I'll help you this one time, but one more fuck up and your on your own... No second chances ..no do overs.. You should know that more than Anyone." Moose spat, "**Now get out** before I change my mind." Moose seethed.

At that Moment Lenny was internally grateful to be Lenny Alexander normally his name got him in alot of trouble but for once it was getting him out of it.

All because he was the cousin of the boss.. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

Or so he thought.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx

Ally pulled all her hair into a bun, she had a good feeling about tonight she'd finally be able to see her uncle's, aunt's and cousins.

Tonight was Saturday night, the night were her and her whole family ate dinner Together and talked about their week and just enjoyed eachothers company.. The one night a week they acted like a normal family.

Little did she know that night would be anything but normal.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

A/n; Please review/fav/follow!

Who else liked the Alexander family?

And why did Lenny Kill Officer Carrie Fisher?


	3. Saturday Night Dinner

A/n; Chapter three (': ❤

I don't Own Step Up Or Austin&Ally or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

><p>Mike hated Saturdays, most importantly Saturday night dinners.<p>

It wasn't that he didn't like his family or anything the complete opposite he loved his family to the fullest.

He loved his mom to the fullest, but every Saturday she'd practically kill herself cooking and cleaining and shouting out order's.

_Like.._

"Ally, go get the good silverware!"

_And.._

"Mike, go sweep the stairs."

_His personal favorite..._

Moose... Your the boss, for Christ sakes put some clothes on boy running about in my house in boxer shorts, do you have no shame?!"

It was funny seeing Moose the big "Mob Boss" scared of his own mom who was the shortest woman he'd ever seen .

That's how all his Saturday's went since he was born they all helped cooked and cleaned and did whatever his mother said because they did not want to get yelled at.

"Mike!...go to the bakery and pick up the pies!" Penny Lovejander shouted at her youngest son.

Ah, yes his second favorite thing about Saturdays, going to the store and getting whatever his mom forgot to buy.. And then retuning to a house full of loud Italians.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>There was no witnesses and even less evidence.<p>

Riker wasn't wrong when he'd said it was a clean job.

They'd spent the whole work day and They were still at square one.

Dez had a gut feeling that the Alexander family did have some thing Too do with it, all they needed was to put two and two together.

Dez punched out and then Austin and they went to the locker room to get their things.. Car keys.. Cellphone, wallet etc.

"Some case huh?" Austin said taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"You can say that again."

"Hopefully we get a lead tomorrow."

"Yeah, Hopefully."

"How's picking out baby names going?" Austin asked referring to Dez's very pregnant wife.

"Don't get me started she wants too name our kid Jose Juan Wade, I want a more unique name I mean the kids going to be a white, Irish, mexican I just want him to have a good name."

"Yeah, but c'mon this is Trish she always gets her way."

"Not this time." Dez said shaking his head.

Austin chuckled for the first time Trish might actually not get her way and that suprised him.

"So, whats your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing probably just a quiet night at home."

"What happened to Kira or Cassidy." Dez asked raising an eyebrow.

"I cut them off they were so needy...I wasnt looking for a relationship anyway."

Lies .. All lies he was looking for a relationship just looking in the wrong places.

"Oh, okay want to come to my house tonight?.. Trish ordered Chinese food and I could use some help painting the nursery."

"Sure, I wasn't doing anything exciting and I'd love to see you actually paint something."

"Shut up." Dez said shoving him playfully.

As they were leaving the precinct Austin had the errie feeling somebody was watching them.

* * *

><p>Ally had the biggest smile on her face her house smelled of the most delicious Italian food and everywhere she looked everyone was happy .<p>

Even Paulie Demarco came which was a big surprise because he usually sent flowers and a card with some lame excuse but for once he actually came.

Even Ronnie ramon was there he was one of her dad's best friends.

Danny Devito was there too with his wife and three kids.

Everywhere she looked everyone was happy even her brother's.

Ally sat down at the table with her brother's and cousins and aunt Margaret.

Margret was the cool aunt because she was funny and always teased her nephew's and niece's.

"That is not how it happened." Moose said shaking his head.

"Yes, it is how it happened." Aunt Margaret aruged.

"No, no it wasn't." Moose argued back crossing his arms looking quiet childish.

"Yes.. You were five and I took you too the grocery store and i thought I lost you, but no you were moon walking down the aisle's." Aunt Margaret said before ploping a meat ball into her mouth.

"Okay .. But that's only because the music was on and who can deny these moves." Moose said gettin up moon walking as if too prove a point.

The whole table laughed and Paulie shouted from across the room "Boss got Moves!"

"Most definitely!" Moose shouted back.

Ally looked her mom and she was crying, at first she didn't know why but then she realized, that was the first time Moose danced since their dad died.

Ally truly felt like things were slowly going back to normal and as Mike nodded at her a cross the table there wasn't a doubt in her mind he wasn't thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

It's like you can feel it, deep in your bones.

When all the world is spinning round like a red balloon way up in the cloulds and your feet can't stay on the ground love anchor's you back down.

Camile was taking a train from Chicago to Gale wood, the last few months were fun she went back to singing and even danced for a while but it just didn't feel right.

Camille looked out the window, after all this time she was returning to Gale Wood.

Great ole Gale Wood.

Were she was born and raised , her parents were there her brother Tyler was there with his wife and kids her bestfriend Andie was there but most importantly her ex boyfriend Moose was there and things didn't end well.

His family probably hated her.

Who leaves somebody two weeks after their dad's funeral.

In a way she kind of hated herself.

Moose was just diffrent after the funeral he wasn't himself.

It was as if he flipped.

He had became his dad, Camille wasn't in love with his dad she was in love with him .

Moose the guy who was her bestfriend and the guy who was too Shy to ask her out in high school not the "Mob boss" he'd become.

As the train came to a stop and she seen Tyler,Sean,Violet, the Santiago twins and Andie waiting for her all thoughts of Moose stopped.

For the first time in eleven month's she for once wasn't thinking about him.

As she got off the train and was hugged by the most important people in her life she couldn't help but think This is home were she's meant to be.

* * *

><p>Riker knew he shouldn't be doing this but as she pressed her mouth further into his he couldn't help himself.<p>

Delilah Demarco.

Yes of the Demarco family, Paulie's cousin and Lenny Alexander's girl friend.

Why the cheating and lieing?

Simple Lenny treated her worse than anything.

But one day she met Riker and he wasn't like the other's he was sweet and actually cared.

Riker knew about Lenny, he knew that she wasn't sleeping with him, he knew Lenny hits her.

Riker also knew that if she'd leave him he'd probably kill her .

As Riker looked at her really looked at her.

He noticed Delilah had long black curly hair and hazel green eyes she was petite and was such a sweet person.

It made it kind of difficult not to be in love with her.

But he knew it had to stop even as she kissed him and he llifted her up by he thighs and carried her to his bed room he promised himself that it would be the last time.

Too bad Delilah didn't know that.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning .<p>

Austin's day off .

Last night he'd spent helping Dez paint the Nursery and build the crib .

They we're quiet the team.. Even Trish was happy that Dez had some help.

It was ony mid afternoon when Austin decided to check out the Gale Wood record store and have lunch he'd also decided to invite Cassidy only because he didn't want to be lonely.

As he sent her the text where to meet him he walked into the record store it was old, dusty and small he liked it... they had every record you could think of .

As He was looking trew the records thats when it happened.

As the little bell on the store door rang he looked up and he seen her.

The doe eyed beauty with long chestnut hair.

Little did he know that was Ally Alexander.

* * *

><p>Moose waited in the car with Paulie as his sister went to go get the new album of whatever that band's name was she listened too.<p>

It was an evey sunday thing.

Ever Sunday after church they took Ally to the Gale Wood record store and she'd by another record for her collection.

"So, Did you hear Owen Ramone was whacked last night?" Paulie asked lighing a cigarette.

"No, for once it wasn't us if that's what your asking." Moose said eyeing the record store.

"Oh.. So uhm... Did you hear the news?" Paulie said coughing nervously.

"What's going on Demarco are you trying to tell me the Laszlo's are moving into are territory again because I swe-."

"Noitsaboutcam." Paulie said alittle too fast.

"Paulie repeat yourself please." Moose said rubbing his temples clearly annoyed.

"Cam is back." Paulie said avoiding eye contact.

The look that Moose gave him was either that he wanted to hug him or kill him .

"My Cam?"

Paulie flinched "yes."

Before Moose even had a chance to react Ally got into the car.

"Let's just go home guys.. They didn't have the record yet." Ally said as she clicked her seatbelt, she looked at Moose who was on the passenger side and noticed he looked pale .

"Moose.. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Als, We're gonna drop you off right now." Moose said as he looked at Paulie .

Paulie just nodded his head in response

* * *

><p>A\n; this was one of my favorite chapters !❤<p>

I'm already working on the next one.

And yay Camillie is Back !

And Austin and Ally might of met eachother!

And yes Riker and Delilah. ❤

Did you catch the hint I'm working on a sequel to baby names?


End file.
